Kazuki Eiji
Kazuki Eiji was a student at Kami University in the 20th ward, and worked part-time at the coffee shop Antieku. He has since been killed and is no longer alive. Appearance 5’ 11’’ (and a half), straight black hair that’s usually spiked up in order to show off his astoundingly average hazel-colored eyes. He wears frameless glasses, but there’s no prescription in the glasses so it’s more for his own personal preference than an actual need for them. Not quite skinny enough to be a beanpole, but there’s a distinct lack of muscle on him and there’s even less fat. His mask has the Yin-Yang symbol covering it, with the left side being white and the right side being black. Personality Kazu is the epitome of “plain”: He’s a relatively friendly guy and has a few friends at the college he goes to, but he’s not the most popular guy ever. He has his funny moments, but when you’re looking for a laugh Kazu isn’t the guy you turn to for it. He’s all around a caring, kind, gentle soul who wishes with all his heart that he had been born to anyone, or anything, else but a family of ghouls. He grew up with his older sister and parents constantly telling him that it was natural for them to kill in order to get their food, but Kazu could never stomach it. The eating part he didn’t really care about, but it was the killing that got to him. The thought that his family went out and killed some random bypasser who happened to look particularly tasty bothered him to no end. But when he was little, he had to eat when he was told so he didn’t have much say in that matter. When he got older and moved out in order to attend his college, that was when he told himself “I will absolutely not kill anyone for my food...ever.” He managed it for a couple months, as he managed to find scraps left behind from other ghoul’s meals. But after a span of a month where he couldn’t find anything, he was reduced to a shadow of his usual self. He held onto the fact that he had never killed for his food, right up until he lost consciousness from hunger. When he woke, he was lying in a pool of blood in an alley with a torn-up carcass lying a few feet away from him. Given the fact that his entire body was covered in blood and he didn’t feel hungry anymore, he deduced what had happened in about two seconds and almost screamed out in horror. He managed to get home without being seen by any humans, since it was exceedingly early in the morning. He locked himself in the bathroom and cried over what he had done until the sun came up. Powers and Abilities High Intelligence: Kazu's greatest asset was his mind, which usually let him work through problems without much difficulty. Usually those problems were "How do I get away from here" or "What's the answer to question 14..." Combat: : Strengths: '''Being an Ukaku ghoul, he’s considered faster than many of his other ghoul counterparts. However, if he were compared only against other Ukaku users he wouldn’t be anything special. Maybe slightly above-average in terms of speed, but nothing major. His main asset is his thinking, which he applies to everything. Mostly the question is “How do I get out of here the fastest”, and he’s honed that skill down to the finest edge. : '''Weaknesses: '''Fighting in general. He’s ill-suited towards it since he lacks the heart to actually injure anyone, unless he’s pushed to the absolute brink. If he’s threatened enough or if someone he knows is, then he’ll try his best. But quite frankly, his best isn’t very good. : On the other hand, his other weakness his hunger. He eats far less than the average ghoul, again because he doesn’t like hurting things whether it be human or ghoul. But when he does get hungry, he loses control far easier than other ghouls. He turns almost into a wild beast, applying his brain-power to the quickest route to his next meal and how to acquire it in the most efficient way possible. Of course, once he wakes up from his frenzy he’s repulsed at what he’s done, so he’s locked constantly in an inner struggle between eating so he doesn’t rampage, and not wanting to hurt anyone in order to eat. Kagune '''Type: Ukaku Appearance: Deep crimson, which cast a soft red glow across the immediate area Strengths: Shot regular shards, and increased Kazu's speed. Fairly standard. Weaknesses: Weak and brittle, with low stamina. Not good at close range at all. Mechanics: None to speak of, other than the fact that shit hurts when it's released. Threads Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Quotes * Trivia * Remarkably good at eating human food, and lives alone in his apartment in the 20th ward. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Ukakus